


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Students, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

"Are you sure we should do this?" Scorpius asked. "It's not a trick?"

Albus shook his head. "James gave me the password ages ago, told me it was a good place to 'unwind'."

They crept into the huge bathroom, and Albus flicked the taps, filling the large tub with scented water. One last look around and they stripped and slipped into the warm water.

"This is brilliant," Albus said then swam to the far side. 

"Hello, boys," a girl's voice said, followed by a giggle. 

Scorpius froze, hands going under the water. 

"I am going to _kill_ James," Albus said.

~*~

"That would be wonderful," Moaning Myrtle said wistfully. "He's that good looking head boy, isn't he?"

Albus gaped. "Er, yeah." 

"Used to visit all the time."

Myrtle finally looked around at Scorpius, who seemed to be trying to melt into the background. 

"You look familiar, too." She studied him closely. "Have I seen you before?"

"No, never," Scorpius said, rather unconvincingly. 

"No, you're correct. Something's not right about you."

"Thanks," Scorpius muttered while Albus snickered. 

"Do you mind if we leave now?" Albus asked.

"Go right ahead." Myrtle giggled again and sat back to watch.

Dead. His brother was _dead_.


End file.
